A Night You Won't Forget
by Mmbookworm
Summary: Ok so this just popped into my head one day on the way to lunch and I HAD to write it.It's better than it sounds R&R. I suck at these so read the full summary in side. Just got upgraded to a 2-shotter. Enjoy and R
1. A night you won't forget

AN: Ok so I am working on another Fax piece that kinda follows this story line. It's about the time they spend at Anne's. I don't think I'm going to use this. Is probably a cut scene or something I don't know. Fang is out of character, and so is Max. So DO NOT FLAME! This was done to break writer's block.

Oh and I don't own MR JP does.

A Night You Won't Forget

What does she see in that guy? I've been watching for Max to come from her date with that guy Sam. I don't like that he is taking so long getting her back here. It's not right. She shouldn't be dating someone like him. He couldn't take on Erasers, hell he couldn't even take on Angel. What does she see in him? He couldn't save her from the School if they tried to kidnap her.

I could do all that and more, Max deserves someone so much better than just a pathetic human. She deserves and angel, because she is one. She has done everything and more for the flock. I can be that angel for her, I mean face it I have the wings. I shouldn't really have to say it but I'm better than him. Does he know what kind of bad shit is going on in the world? Could he ever hold Max on a subway ledge in New York City while she is thrashing about because of a chip in her? Would he ever jump Ari to save her? NO, well maybe he would do the last one but he sure as hell would not walk away from it. I nearly didn't walk away the last time I took on Ari.

I'm about ready to take off into the night and look for Max when I see headlights coming up the drive. I'm so happy to see that she's ok. It would be like a mere human to keep her out late, he can't possibly know the danger that she was in with him. What if Ari had finally found her? What could he have done to stop him from taking her? It's not like humans are any match for an Avian-hybrid that is not in comparison to an Eraser.

When I come out of my mental rant I look down to see that they are at the front door. Ok no big deal he's just making sure she gets in ok. But Max isn't opening the door. Does she not want to come back inside with the rest of us? And then it hits me he's going to kiss her. Does he really think that he has any right to kiss MY Max?! Max who can beat me? What makes it ok for this insect to kiss a goddess?! I have to just stand here and watch as he kisses Max. I don't like it. What makes it ok for someone she could squish between her fingers to kiss her? She needs to be with someone who is her equal. Their kiss doesn't last that long, must mean he wasn't that good. I hear Max come in, and then nothing; she must have stayed downstairs with the flock.

I hear someone in the hallway, it has to be Max, and everyone else is down stairs doing flock things. I walk out of my room; I can't stand the thought of her with him. So I'm gonna go do something about it. She is so far on what they call cloud nine that she doesn't hear me coming, she won't know what hit her until it's too late.

I follow her all the way into her room. Perfect. When she turns to close the door I'm already inside and she starts, guess she didn't hear me at all.

"Fang, what are you doing here? Really there is nothing to worry about Sam was a perfect gentleman he didn't do anything bad," she says, I guess she really had a good time. Well no in your head Max he didn't do anything wrong. But in mine he sure did. I'm sure I look rather predatory to her right now, but I don't care.

"Ok Fang, don't talk, I get it you're mad at me for going out with Sam, not that I really know why, not when you're dating Miss Red-headed Wonder bra," the jab about Lissa is one too much for me right now and I snap. Before I really know what is happening I have Max pinned against the door and I'm looking at her eyes big and full of furry. Before she has a chance to react I press my lips against hers and roughly claim them as mine.

We stand there for a good minute each trying to gain control of the kiss. Finally Max relinquishes control to me. And I let my tongue probe around her lips demanding entry and when she gives it to me I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth claiming it as mine. My hands slid up the back of her shirt and I rub my hands between her wings. I feel more than hear her moan into my mouth and I know that Sam sure as hell didn't kiss her this way. I never let it get this far with Lissa. I don't know why but my pants are getting tight for some reason. It's unbelievably powerful, and I don't want to stop but I know I have to. I don't know what will happen if I don't.

I suddenly pull away from Max and am out of her door before she can say one word. Once I'm safely in my room; I close the door tightly and slid down to sit on the floor. My lips are really sore. It's so strange I never feel this out of control. I lightly touch my finger to my lips, they are still a little wet from where Max kissed me back; they're still a little warm too. I smile slightly, Max will never forget tonight, but not because of Sam.

*************

Down the hall behind another closed door another Avian-hybrid teenager was doing the exact same thing. Wondering what had caused her best friend to snap and kiss her, like he had.

AN: I repeat myself, I welcome reviews on this but NOT flames.

So go ahead and press the little button and tell me what you think of this.


	2. A moment I will never forget

My date with Sam went well we saw a movie and had some ice cream after. I have to say I did have fun; even though he isn't Fang. I guess I really can't help having fallen for him I mean we grew up together. I think Sam is a little self conscious about his sister driving us, but I don't mind so much. It's sweet to see that his sister cares so much about him.

Right now we're driving up to Anne's front door, I can see the flock peaking out of the curtains in the living room. The only I can't see is Fang. Looking up towards the bay window looking over the front I can see a shadowy figure standing there, must be him. Don't know why he is upset, I mean it's not like he wanted me he's with Ms. Red headed wonder bra. When we get to the end of the long drive up to Anne's Sam open's my door and walks me up to the front door. Standing there in front of Anne's we have one of those awkward moments you see in the movies on the first date. The I'm not quite sure what happens here moment.

And I'm not sure what happens here, I've never been on a date before in my life-well that is unless you count the time that when Fang and I were 10 and had to go find food for the rest of the flock and we were gone for basically a whole day. But I guess I don't really count that. Coming back to reality, which is Fang wants a girl who will just open her mouth to anyone, I see that Sam is looking at me like he is waiting for an answer so I say "I'm sorry what did you say, I was just thinking?"

"Yeah, Max, I asked if you had a good time," he said looking a little disappointed like he thinks I was thinking about someone else.

"Oh, I had a great time, I would love to do it again sometime," I answered him and he seemed to perk up a little bit. Like he needed to hear that he didn't mess up the entire thing.

"Okay well then maybe we can do it again, maybe Friday if you don't have any plans," he said looking hopeful.

"Yeah that sounds really good Sam. I would love to go out again sometime," I said to him. The awkward moment seemed to have passed and I was enjoying Sam's company. And then his sister honked the horn and Sam jolted back to reality.

"Well I guess I should go, my sister is waiting," he leaned in a bit put his hands on my waist and lightly pressed his lips against mine. It felt a little weird, maybe it's just I have never kissed anyone like this before. Sam broke the kiss off shortly after I started to relax. I was a little disappointed but I'm sure there will be more. And I look forward to them. I opened the door to Anne's in a hazy, I didn't even really hear what the flock said to me. I just headed up to my room. And walked into my room when I turned around Fang was standing there in my room

"Fang, what are you doing here? Really there is nothing to worry about Sam was a perfect gentleman he didn't do anything bad," I say, he just stands there completely silent like always.

"Ok Fang, don't talk, I get it you're mad at me for going out with Sam, not that I really know why, not when you're dating Miss Red-headed Wonder bra," I the jab about Lissa is probably pushing him. But I really don't care. He has no right to act like this. He is the only one who wasn't happy about me going out with Sam. And now he's acting sullen because I had a good date. Before I really know what is happening Fang has me pinned against the door and I'm looking at him and I know my eyes are big and full of furry. But before I can react he has his lips pressed against mine and is roughly claim them as his.

It's nothing like the kiss Sam gave me. This is different, this is Fang. He is kissing me hard, he wants to control this; it's not something I'm willing to give up. But Fang is so much taller than me so he has a better angle on me so I relinquish control to him. The kiss is not sweet and loving at all, Fang is kissing me and it's passionate, we both get into a rhythm and it's starting to feel really nice kissing Fang, but he suddenly pulls away from and is out the door and gone before I can say anything.

I can only close the door and slide down it thinking about the night I've had. While I'm thinking about what just happened I subconsciously run my finger along my lips, they are still wet and warm from Fang's. I wonder what got into him. There was no way that he could possibly want me.

Tonight was definitely not a night I would forget. And the moment Fang's mouth touched mine is a moment I will never forget.


End file.
